efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 9th of January 2012
Results for Smackdown M1 - WWE Champion CM Punk defeats The Canadian Destroyer, Alberto Del Rio and TheBigSGA in a Handicap Match after WWE Champion CM Punk hits a GTS on Alberto Del Rio after reversing The Cross Arm Breaker. M2 - Ato defeats Adam via Count out after Adam retreated from the match M3 - Ivan 'The Destoryer' defeats Riyan 'The American Dragon' after stealing Riyan's finisher the "The DeBell Lock" M4 - Nexus and The Head Hunter defeat Cenation and Alton C after The Head Hunter chokeslams Cenation M5 - Samir Cerebral Assassin defeats Raj Singh after distraction from Best In The World M6 - Matt Code defeats Cameron Moore and The Ghost Hunter via pinfall after The Ghost Hunter rock bottoms Cameron Moore and Matt Code rolls up The Ghost Hunter for the win. Raw *Raw Intro Plays* Michael Cole: Welcome to Raw everybody we are live tonight for Raw, as we head into The Royal Rumble Pay Per View nobody knows what is coming up last year we had so many returns in the Rumble Match such as Dragoonitri but what are we going to see this year!? This is the final Raw before The Royal Rumble Pay Per View we are only under a week away only six days to go until we find out who is headlining the Grandest stage of them all Wrestlemania! I am Michael Cole along side my broadcast partner John Bradshaw Layfield! JBL! JBL: Tonight should be a great night Cole, so many men getting there confidence high as they head into the Rumble match its everyman for themselves on that night! *Ivan The Destoryer comes out to the ring* I came out here to say something here tonight as #1 Contender for the United States Championship ever since I debuted here I once became the second longest EFW United States Champion to ever hold the title at one hundred and ten days! and now that I am #1 Contender for the US Championship, this time after I beat one member of the four Zodiacs, Adam, for that championship at the Rumble, this time I will become not the second longest United States Champion but this time I will become the longest ever reigning EFW United States Champion of all time! *All Four Zodiacs (Rated Peep Superstar, Adam, Nexus and The Head Hunter) all walk out to the ring and surround all four corner and stand on the apron as they stand there only Adam gets into the ring* Adam: If You think you will become US Champion again Ivan you have another thing coming your way because in our match in six nights If you even come near to winning this championship I will brutalise you and unleash pain on you like nothing you have ever felt before in your entire life, if you think about taking this championship away from me..you can think again, because at the end of the night I will always be the one left standing at the end of the night I will remain as United States Champion and there is nothing and I mean nothing, nobody, who can change that not matter how hard they try! *Adam steps out of the ring and then Nexus steps into the ring* Nexus: Ivan...Have you watched Adam's matches? I can garuntee you, you will not beat Adam if you don't know anything about how physicall he is in the ring I could say when I I fought Adam before we became a team at Backslash months ago it was one of the best matches I have ever had so I don't think you should have even competed in that match if you know nothing about how talented this guy really is! *Nexus exits to the apron and Adam nods his head signals the team and all four Zodiacs attack Ivan* *After The Zodiacs beat down Ivan *The Ghost Hunter stands on the ramp looking at all 3 Zodiacs* Ghost Hunter: Now you see three Zodiacs are in the Royal Rumble match this sunday aswell as Team Sophistication also known as The Big SGA, The Canadian Destroyer and Alberto Del Rio are in that match too, in my vision right now stables are taking over this match right now so I say we add a few more people so from this day I am officially entering myself in The Royal Rumble match and Headline Wres--- *Matt Code interuptts* Matt Code: Stop right there Ghost Hunter, well nobody has mentioned this in weeks but I think its a reminded for you, because if a world champion wins the Royal Rumble match they choose there opponent and Stipulation at Wrestlemania..The Rumble match is the main event I have a EFW Championship match with Chris Xtreme so after I beat him for that championship I will come into the Rumble match and choose my opponent for that night and my stipulation but the catch is only one world champion can enter so here on I enter myself in the Rumble Matc--- *Rated Peep Superstar interuptts Matt Code* RPS: Matt, I watch everything that happens on every Raw and Smackdown and your just like Cameron Moore I don't understand why all these newcomers can just come out here and think they can beat anyone so after Royal Rumble I'm going to be backstage watching your match and all your dreams will be shattered because the chances of you winning that championship are not even close to one percent. And only one world champion can enter? I never head of this news, I am entering myself into the Royal Rumble Match and your World champion will remain and cement his legacy even further after I throw 19 other people over that top rope! *Chris Xtreme interuptts RPS* Chris: Rated Peep Superstar, I can see we both want to be in that royal rumble match so we both have a garunteed world title shot even if we lose these championships! so I say we settle this right now and right here on Raw! and the winner will go into the Royal Rumble Match! Match 1) Chris Xtreme(EFW Champion) vs. Rated Peep Superstar(WHC) - The Winner will enter the Royal Rumble Match. Match 2) Ivan 'The Destroyer' vs. The Head Hunter - Singles Match *Backstage with Samir Cerebral Assassin in his locker room* Samir: Last week I offered out my hand to The Ultimate Opportunist since he became the new IC Champion at the TLC Pay Per View I never had the time to congratulate him in person but he just walked right past week showing me no respect at all after we put on the show of our lives. So if The Ultimate Opportunist wants to treat me like that then so be it because at The Royal Rumble I will take his IC Championship and it will only be a matter of time until Samir Cerebral Assassin is three time Intercon-- *The Best In The World attacks Samir Cerebral Assassin from behind with a lead pipe and The Ultimate Opportunist comes from behind Samir's locker room couch and crouches down besides him* The Ultimate Opportunist: Samir, if you think I didn't show you respect last week I've showed everyone on this locker room respect do they really need anymore of it I moved down to this division to accosiate with losers like you and to give other guys a chance at the bigger championships other wise I would probably be the most dominate World champion to ever live! So I'll give you your re-match at The Royal Rumble and it wil be the beggining of the end for Samir Cerebral Assassin..... Match 3) Best In The World and The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin and Raj Singh - Tag Team Match *after the match The Ultimate Opportunist and Samir Cerebral Assassin have left the ring by this time and Raj Singh and Best In The World are left in the ring* *Raj Singh gets onto his feet and begins to kick Best In The World on the ground then grabs a mic* Raj Singh: Best In The World last week you cost me a match against Samir Cerebral Assassin after you spat at me right in the face and I lost by roll up you know you shouldn't have done it because no matter how many time you will ever try to keep me down leading up to The Royal Rumble I will always ge-- *Best In The World snatches the mic out of Raj's hand* BITW: Okay, Okay, I..I'm sorry Raj I'm sorry for everything I have ever said or --*Best In The World low blows Raj Singh and leaves laughing* *Backstage with The Catorsium, Alton C, Ato, Cenation and Cameron Moore are all standing in a room in a line facing the camera* *Ato steps forward* Ato: We ladies and gentlemen are the people who EFW look down on in this current era..We are here to reedem ourselves to EFW Management and the people and if one of us don't win at The royal rumble in the Royal Rumble match you can expect to see some massive damage, impact, change done in this company. *Ato steps back* *Alton C* Alton C: A Few months ago I was promised the push of my entire career I was getting that for about a month and a half then EFW dropped the ball on me.. *Alton C Steps back* *The Catorsium steps forward* Catorsium: I am new here in this company I need to make a name for myself I need to prove myself to everyone in the entire world and I will do it at The Royal Rumble.. *The Catorsium steps back* *Cenation Steps forward* Cenation: about a month I was never used on on anything in EFW so I'm back here in EFW again to win the Royal Rumble and make myself on top once again. *Cenation steps back* *Cameron Moore steps forward* Cameron Moore: when Iost my first ever EFW Championship the night after the TLC Pay Per View I lost so much momentum after that and and EFW Gave up on me how dare EFW give up on me on one of the most suc--wait hold up THE MOST successful EFW newcomer of all time so I'm going to do it all again and win back that EFW Championship at Wrestlemania when I win the Royal Rumble Match! *the camera fades as all men walk off* Match 4) Cameron Moore, Ato and The Catorsium vs. Adam and Nexus - 3 on 2 Handicap Match *after the match is over and everyone is gone from the ring The Awesome One is seen getting up from his commentary position and into the ring with a mic* TAO: I've been in Commentary postion for months now I say its time for me to get back into the a big scene again! who says A commentator can't win the Royal Rumble match! I am entering the Rumble Match HAHA (The Crowds Boo). *The Awesome One goes and sits down in his commentary position smiling* Michael Cole: What the hell is your problem? TAO: Nothing Michael! who wouldn't want to see a commentator headline Wrestlemania!? Match 5) CM Punk The Ultimate Savior vs. The Ghost Hunter - Singles Match *'''After this match Jason T walks out to the ring and performs and Tombstone Piledriver on CM Punk The Ultimate Savior mocking him* Jason T: Come our Royal Rumble match this sunday I don't need to waste my time with you all that night worrying about you all the time because like I said a few months ago at Survivor Series when I ditched your pathetic ass I would go back to the main event spotlight and I would once again be the top dog so because at The Royal Rumble is the night I am officially through with you I am oficically entering myself in The Royal Rumble Match! '''Match 6) Jason T vs. TheBigSGA - Singles Match BQ: Rate Card (WWECMP)